Nocturne Falls Wikia
Welcome to the Nocturne Falls Wikia Welcome to Nocturne Falls, the town where Halloween is celebrated 365 days a year. The tourists think it's all a show: the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, the occasional gargoyle flying through the sky. But the supernaturals populating the town know better. Living in Nocturne Falls means being yourself. Fangs and all. About the Author . Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Nocturne Falls The Vampire's Mail Order Bride .png The WereWolf Meets His Match.jpg The Gargoyle Gets His Girl.jpg The Professor Woos the Witch.jpg The Witch's Halloween Hero.jpg The Werewolf Christmas Wish.jpg The Vampire's Fake Fiancee.jpg A Vampire Valentine Surprise.jpg The Shifter Romances The Writer.jpg The Vampire's True Love Trials.PNG.jpg DFF.jpg The Vampire's Accidental Wife.jpg The Reaper Rescues The Genie.jpg The Detective Wins the Witch.jpg The Vampire's Priceless Treasure.png Jayne Frost Jane frost.jpg Miss frost ices the imp.jpg Miss Frost Saves The Sandman.jpg MissFrostCracksACaper.jpg When Birdie Babysat Spider.jpg Miss frost braves the blizzard.jpg Miss Frost Chills The Cheater.jpg Miss Frost Says I Do.jpg Nocturne Falls Universe RtI.jpg The Witch Rescues Her Werewolf.jpg The Truth about Cats and Wolves .jpg Close Encounters of the Alien Kind.jpg Magic's Song.jpg The Vampire Bounty Hunter's Unexpected Catch .jpg HowKnotToMarryAVampire.jpg TheTricksterMakesAMatch.jpg TheFortuneTellersFolly.jpg TheDoctorFallsForHerGargoyle.jpg InvasionOfTheAlienSnatchers.jpg ADragonSpeaksHerName.jpg FalconFindsHisMate.jpg TheMermaidCatchesHerMate.jpg TheNymphNextDoor.jpg MagicsFate.jpg WhenTinkerMetBelle.jpg TheShamanCharmsTheShifter.jpg TheAlienWhoFellToEarth.jpg ADragonGamblesForHisGirl.jpg TheGeniesDoubleTrouble.jpg TheNymphTakesNashville.jpg TheGroomChasesHisUnicorn.jpg TheFalconTamesThePsychic.jpg MagicsPromise.jpg Merry and bright.jpg The Princess Protects Her Huntsman.jpg The Yin to His Yang.jpg Broccoli & Broomsticks.jpg Besphinxed.jpg The Dragon's Magical Bride.jpg The Dragon's Spellbound Alien.jpg The Chef Cater's to the Reaper.jpg The Dragon Falls for the Fairy Godmother.jpg Beauty and the Bigfoot Hunte.jpg The Falcon's Full House.jpg The Vampire's Unintended alien.jpg Touched By Her Eleven Magic.jpg The Immortal Takes A Wife.jpg The Inspector Claims The Vampiress.jpg The Falcon's Second Chance.jpg Courting The Cat Whisperer.jpg The Witch's Enchanted Alien.jpg Touched By His Vampire Charm.jpg The Nymph Ties The Knot.jpg The Lion, The Witch, and The Secret Garden.jpg Magic's crown.jpg Winter Wonderland A Christmas Quartet.jpg Coming Soon * Miss Frost Says I Do (Coming 2nd of December) NF Characters whom need a story * Elenora Ellingham (short) * Alice Bishop (short) * Titus Merrow * Bridget Merrow * Sam Kincaid * Nick Hardwin (A short on his past) * Charisma Williams * Jenna Blythe * Deigo Cruz *Undrea Seely *Ramona & Valerie (short) *Matilda *Greaves (short) *Remy Lafitte *Jacque Baptiste *Shay Iscove (short) NFU Characters whom need a story Supernatural we need in Nocturne Falls * Phoenix About the Wikia Creator & Admin 'Maddie-' Since hearing Kristen was bringing a new series about a safe haven for supernatural set in Nocturne Falls, we all and myself knew this was gonna be amazing. A favorite series where everyone wants to be a part of it. I've created Nocturne Falls Wikia with my good friend Heidi. She has help me and been there when I've been. Really this is my favorite series, a place were I would love to live. I decided to create Nocturne Falls Wikia for those who need a reminder of the characters and lots more. Please enjoy it myself and Heidi have worked really hard on this project. For those who haven't read the bookss there will be SPOLIERS. I do recommend reading at the start as characters do cross over in the books and you may get confused by references to previous books events. 'Heidi (Liadantaru) -' I am an avid reader and aspiring writer. I love Kristen Painter's works and enjoy a visit to Nocturne Falls anytime. I have enjoyed working with Maddie to create a place where you can come to refresh your knowledge of the characters and places in the Nocturne Falls series. It is my hope that the information found within the pages of this wikia will help you keep the characters straight. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse